Rain of Love
by YuriChan220
Summary: After unexpectedly being caught in the rain, Umi and Erena find shelter. While waiting for the rain to stop, Umi starts to develop feelings for the A-Rise member.


**Rain of Love**

 **Pairing: Erena x Umi**

 **Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or any of it's characters.**

 **Author's Note: (jumps and waves) Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and this is my first ever Erena x Umi fanfic! I'm really surprised that after all this, no one has ever came up with a story for this pairing. How strange. Anyway, I thought I might want to write a one shot for this and let me know if I should write a full story about them.**

 **Enjoy~!**

Umi walks by herself from Archery Club when she notices dark clouds above her. She wonders why it's like that as she thought that the weather was supposed to be partly sunny today.

"I must hurry and get to Honoka's place," she says to herself. "We need to come up with another song for our concert."

She quickly starts sprinting down the sidewalk and looks both ways before crossing the street. She starts running again while looking at one of the street signs when all of a sudden, she crashes into someone, making them both fall to the ground.

"Owwwwwwww!" she groans. "What hit me . . .?"

But when she looks up, star person she bumped into is none other than one of the members, Erena Toudou. Umi gasps as she quickly comes to her aid.

"I'm so sorry!" she cries. "I should've looked where I was going!"

"It's alright," Erena says as she looks up at the blue haired girl. "Are you okay?"

Umi nods as she stares into Erena's beautiful blue eyes. A slight blush appears on Umi's face as she feels her heart beating rapidly.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Erena asks.

"N-no, I'm fine," Umi replies as she can feel Erena's hand on her cheek, in which she didn't expect. Wh-what is she doing? she thinks to herself.

"That's good." She stands up and holds out her hand, which Umi gently grips and the violet haired girl helps her up.

"So, um, what were you doing just now?" Umi asks.

"I was on my way home," Erena replies. "And you?"

"Well, I was on my way to Honoka's home," Umi explains. "Just to brainstorm on a new song to write for our next concert."

Erena nods in understanding when she hears a clap of thunder close by. "Oh, my. We better hurry or else it'll start-"

Before the violet haired girl could even finish her sentence, heavy rain starts pouring and both girls of Muse and A-Rise are quickly getting drenched.

"Ohhhhhh perfect!" Umi groans as she holds up her school bag on her head. "And I was on my way to Honoka's when I was a complete idiot and bumped into an A-Rise member!" All of a sudden, she feels a hand take hers and drag her to a nearest shelter and sit on a bench nearby. She looks up to realize that Erena had taken her there and blushes. She also realizes that Erena had taken her to an empty warehouse down the street, in which Umi had no idea why it was there to begin with.

"We should be safe in here for now," Erena says. "But I'm afraid the rain won't stop until later that night."

Umi's eyes widen as she backs away further and further. "Wh-what!? Y-you're kidding right? Both of us have to stay, in this creepy warehouse, all alone while the rain keeps on pouring?"

Erena nods in regret.

A loud clap of thunder is heard which startles poor Umi. She squats down and covers her ears while shutting her eyes tightly.

"NOOOOOOOO!" she screams. "I DON'T WANT THIS AT ALL!"

Erena can only look at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Umi-san. But . . . we had no choice. If we were to go to Honoka-san's place, which I have no idea where that is, we'll catch hypothermia. Is that what you want?"

"N-no," Umi answers, while shivering from being drenched in the rain. _It's so cold in here, even after we've taken shelter. A-am I really going to die here while freezing to death?_ Though she wasn't expecting this to happen, Umi is very desperate to call Honoka and tell her the news. But even if she were to move, she's too cold to even pull out her smart phone and her phone might be drenched as well.

All of a sudden, she feels something wrap around her and quickly looks up. She notices a warm blanket wrapped around her, followed by Erena joining her with arms wrapped around her.

"T-Toudou-san?" Umi stammers while still shivering. "W-w-w-where did you get that?"

"I found it hanging on some hook over in the corner," Erena answers. "Someone must have left it there, but I hope they wouldn't mind if we borrow it just for tonight."

Umi blushes again as she smiles a little. She is really grateful that the A-Rise member is going out of her way to help out Umi, though, it's a slightly different feeling interacting with an A-Rise member than one of her own members of Muse. And personally . . . Umi is starting to have interest in Erena.

While the violet haired girl continues to hug Umi, the blue haired girl leans in against her to get more comfortable. Erena just smiles as she cuddles the member of Muse a little.

"Th-th-thank y-y-you very much, T-T-Toudou-san," Umi says while still shivering.

"Shhh . . ." Erena coos softly as she continues to cuddle her. "It's alright. I'm glad to be of help. Just relax a bit and I'll keep trying to keep you warm."

"Okay . . ."

After about 20 minutes, Umi's body starts to get a little warmer as she closes her eyes while resting her head against Erena's chest. A slight blush appears on Umi's face as she smiles for a bit. _Toudou-san's body . . . is so warm,_ she thinks to herself. _She's like my personal blanket itself. And I feel . . . so fuzzy inside._

It is then that she suddenly drifts off to sleep as Erena plants a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

By the time morning comes, Umi's eyes shoot open and jump up from Erena's arms.

"D-did I fall asleep . . . ALL the way through the night!?" she cries.

Erena laughs nervously as she pushes the blanket off of her. "It seems like it."

"Oh, no!" Umi cries. "What am I gonna do!? What am I gonna do!? Honoka must be worried sick last night and must have messaged me several times already!"

Erena quickly puts her hands on the bluenette's shoulders, wearing a calm expression on her face. "Easy, easy, Umi-san. Lucky for us, today's Sunday, so you can tell your friends about the news after you get cleaned up at home. Sound good?"

"Y-yes," Umi replies. "That's a good idea."

"Good," Erena says.

Both of them exit the warehouse and look up at the sky to see a beautiful rainbow above them. They watch in awe as Umi and Erena take this moment to gaze at the rainbow.

"That's very pretty, isn't it?" Umi says.

"Yes, it really is," Erena replies while suddenly taking Umi's hand.

The bluenette swiftly turns to the A-Rise member, in which the violet haired girl just winks at her. After about a few more minutes of gazing at the rainbow, Erena lets go of Umi's hand and turns to leave while bidding her farewell.

"U-um, Toudou-san!" Umi calls.

The A-Rise member turns towards the Muse member. "Yes?"

"Th-thanks again," Umi says. "It was . . . really nice of you to help me out back there."

Erena chuckles as she winks at her again and then takes her leave. While watching the A-Rise member walk off, Umi slowly puts her fist on her chest, feeling her heart beating rapidly and blushing at the same time.

 _I hope . . . I get to see Toudou-san again someday,_ she thinks to herself. _Because . . . I'm beginning to have interesting in her. She's just . . . so cool and kind. And she's even willing to help me out when I needed it. Someday Toudou-san . . . we shall meet again._

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all like this one shot. It's my first time writing this, so let me know if I should make a full story on them. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


End file.
